1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sewing machines, and more particularly to a selective disengagement arrangement for the needle bar of a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sewing machines presently available include a needle bar which carries the needle and a mechanism for driving the needle bar in endwise reciprocating movement. In some prior art sewing machines, a releasable latch for selectively connecting and disconnecting the needle bar from its driving mechanism has been provided so that the machine can skip stitches upon disengagement of the needle bar, either automatically, or upon operator control. As examples of disengaging devices, the mechanisms of the following U.S. patents can be considered: Adams et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,782,311 and 3,815,529 and 3,872,809; Gaines U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,499 and Cobble et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,318,200. There are various other prior art disengagement devices, but those listed are believed to be illustrative. These devices of the prior art generally have latch mechanisms external to the needle bar itself, and consideration appears not to have been given to fitting latch elements internally in a tubular needle bar.